What the heart wants (Gruvia)
by Zabieth
Summary: Juvia was injured during a mission with Gray but can't remember what happened. You help but whilst helping Gruvia happen you stumble on some things you shouldn't have. Lyvia then Gruvia. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Incident

The heat in Fiore was reaching its highest as I trudged across Magnolia. Before you ask my hair is a dirty short blonde and I'm quite tall for a girl and about average weight but you can just picture yourself in my position instead if you like. I finally dragged myself inside the famous Fairy Tail Guild barely making it to Mararov's office before totally collapsing on the nearest chair.

"You must be Aiko. I'm Makarov the guild master." He stretched out his hand as a gesture of a friendly handshake but I waved it off afraid he would realise how sweaty my palm was.

"Yeah I am. So who's the patient?" Our pleasantries where cut straight to business as he explained to me how a fellow guild name by the name of Juvia had fallen ill and that the best doctors in Magnolia had all recommended a healer if they wanted Juvia to fight again. They would have asked their usual healer Wendy to do it but she was away on a mission so that called me instead. "Where is she?" They lead me to a quiet rom lit only by a small square window. There she lay, she was wrapped head to toe in bandages but I could tell that she was sweating usually high. By her bedside was a tall mage with jet black hair and very muscular upper body since his shirt had taken a vacation.

"Are you the healer?" I nodded as he whispered out the words in a worried tone. I knelt down by her and saw that several bones were out of place and broken. It took a few days but as soon as their official healer arrived and finally healed her. I only kept her stable not even my power could help her.

"Thank you Aiko." The muscular man looked awkward as if trying to debate whether a hug or a handshake was necessary. I stretched out my hand making his decision for him and found my way back to Makarov's office to discuss her condition with him.

"She's fixed up, thanks to that healer you've got. I suggest she doesn't go on any missions for at least a week and that she doesn't train too hard." The short man nodded taking in everything I was saying.

"That's great but why are you telling me all of this and not her?"

"I was curious of the many visitors who came to see her there were these two men who came a lot. One had jet black hair and barely wore a top and the other was sliver haired. Who were they? I know one's name was Lyon's but not the others."

"That must have been Gray I'm not surprised that he didn't tell you his name. He was in such a shock when it happened I was surprised he talked at all."

"Thanks can I just say I've loved your guild ever since childhood. Even during your 7 year period I still believed in you guys and it is an honour to help heal one of your guild members."

"It's fine would you like to join Fairy Tail. We could always use another bar staff member or a backup healer." I couldn't hold in my excitement and ended up squealing and almost jumping up and down until I finally composed myself.

"If you wouldn't mind." I was then led downstairs to Mirajane stamping a Fairy Tail stamp onto my knee (imagine it where you would want it though if you wish so) and introduced to some guild members I was already big fans of. I spun round to see my favourite fairy girl resting and sped walk towards almost directly hitting her.

"Juvia would like to thank Aiko for keeping her stable. Juvia isn't sure what happened but all she knows is she was on a mission with Gray-sama at the time."

"It's fine I was happy to help." I sat down next to her and explained her condition. She understood and we then started a normal conversation until Gray came over and found myself almost fighting for Juvia's attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Feeling revealed

I had been at Fairy Tail for a few months now and was really close to Juvia and Lisanna, my favourite fem fatales; helping both in any way I could whilst trying to find out what could have hurt Juvia so badly. Gray refused to mention the incident or the night for a matter of fact. I had to keep fighting the urge to interrogate the ice mage but I knew that it was obviously not up for discussion so I decided to find out on my own.

Lyon visits started to become regular after the accident. Every other week he would sneak past Gray so he could check up on Juvia but Gray always found out since Lyon would declare his "undying love of Juvia-chan" and Juvia would then hug Gray, I got used to it after a while. One night me, Juvia, Lisanna, Natsu's team, Lyon. Gajeel and Levy (after a lot of persuading) played a game of shots truth or dare. In this game if you refuse to do the truth or dare you must take a shot of either vodka, wine or a swig of snake bite (cider and beer with a dash of blackcurrant squash) depending on the truth or dare you chicken out of. The heavier the truth of dare the heavier the drink (unless the truth or the dare was piss easy then you had to drink heavy) the other rule was no actual personal or emotional shit that may open up emotional scars of trauma, if you pass cause of that then you didn't have to drink. I was first "Gray… I dare you to let Juvia to sit on your lap for one whole minute." The black haired teen's face turned Erza's shade of red and shook his head violently.

"Stop being a baby and do it. What are you scared or something? If you don't let Juvia then I'll sit there instead." Erza boomed. Gray looked so terrified that he accepted to make sure Erza didn't sit on his lap. A minute later and both the famous ice and water mages of Fairy Tail had gone bright red and decided not to look at each other. "Gray pick someone and ask them the question." Gray finally stopped turning any colour but his own skin colour and composed himself.

"Natsu I dare you to admit I'm a better wizard than you."

"This is truth you bonehead. Which means I can't admit something that isn't true. Duh. Don't you know the rules?" Gray leapt to his feet prompting Natsu to leapt to his prompting both men to knock heads again calling each 'flame brain' and 'ice princess' until Erza forced them to sit down again.

"I refuse give me the wine." I handed him the snakebite reminding him that if the truth was piss easy then they had to drink heavy. Natsu grumbled and reluctantly glugged the snakebite down. "Idiot brain if you had to date one girl here who would it be?" Natsu aimed the question at Gray but Gajeel was sitting next to him and assumed it was aimed at him.

"Oy Salamander don't call me an idiot," The iron dragon slayer turned bright red and downed a bottle of beer, "probably…Levy." The circle went silent as Gajeel looked towards the ceiling and Levy turned bright red.

"Tell us something we don't know," my mouth moved without my brain realising, "you guys have been basically flirting with each other when you are in sights of one another." I gasped as my own voice finally echoed back to me. I wanted to apologise but ended up shrugging my shoulders, I mean it is true after all. "What? Can't you guys see their sparks or was it just me?" Juvia nodded and one by one each person in circle admitted to seeing the sparks except Gajeel and Levy who were still refusing to look at each other.

"Alright bunny girl your turn, if you could date one boy here who would it be?" Now it was Lucy's turn to go bright red.

"Probably….erm….probably, you know what never mind." Lucy covered her face until Natsu moved it away.

"Come on Luce it can't be that bad right." Natsu smiled and slowly held Lucy's hand as she revealed her crush to our circle.

"Happy?" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm. "Natsu I dare you kiss the girl you love." A once shocked Natsu now stood up and walked towards Lisanna. Giving her a peck on the cheek and turned to sit by Lucy again. He turned and kissed Lucy's forehead and then declared.

"Lisanna I love you as a friend but Lucy I love you more than that." He held Lucy's hand and kissed it. "I kissed Lisanna just then because I was kinda worried you didn't like me back but I decided you was telling the truth before so yeah…" Natsu's declaration of love soon turned into a ramble and mumble.

The night went on and almost everyone but Juvia and me. Gray had was the most drunk since he refused to answer any questions regarding crushes or dating or anything like that. "Fine Gray at least give us a hint on your crush." A few grumbles later and he finally opened up.

"She's the girl you would least except me to have a crush on. She's strong but can be vulnerable and I don't pay enough attention to her. I've known her for a while but I'm afraid I'm going to lose her to another guy. One of the only reasons I've haven't confessed is 'cus I'm afraid she'll change if I do."

"Just tell us." I got tired of waiting for him to answer all night.

"She's in this circle though."

"I don't care cut the bullshit and tell us."

"Fine everyone close your eyes and whoever's hair I flick is my crush." Sadly as Gray was doing this a bug had crawled upon her back which, upon losing grip and falling, hit Erza's hair causing it to be 'flicked'.

"As flattering as that is Gray I just don't feel the same way." The red heads voice broke the silence and everyone's eyes were wide open.

"Wait, what?" I heard Juvia's voice on the edge of tears. I ran over wrapping her in a hug as single tears strolled down her face. "Lyon does your offer still stand for that date?" I was shocked but sympathetic as Juvia stood up and wiped her tears forcing a smile. "Juvia is very happy for you Gray-"she stopped, heisted and continued, "Fullbuster-san." She pulled me up and we headed back to her room making sure nobody could see the tears and that night (after gathering her stuff) she slept at mine to make sure nobody could see her cry.


End file.
